shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vindictus
"Whats this?! Death is in your future?! OH JOY!! Seems we'll be working very closely together!!" '' is a former jester, but also rumored to be a former King and Emperor. Yet it is unknown as to what he was King or even Emperor of. Vindictus is currently the General of the Black Dog Army as well as the second highest bounty holder within the entire army. Exceeding that of Maximus and Olympus, the Right and Left hand men of Lucius, more commonly known as the former Admiral Kokken. Throughout his mysterious life, Vindictus had gained the epithet , he had earned this epithet through his massacre of several kingdoms, with each victim wearing a mask with an eery smile, the faces behind those masks? Unrecognisable. Though this was the only report handed in to the World Government. As the corpses seemed to disappear on their own, leaving no trace of them, or the investigators. It is said that meeting him is like your lifes story having an early ending, the only happy bit of it, is the smile that is left from ear to ear on the victims face, behind the eery, smiling mask. Vindictus however is not just a psychopath, he is also known for posessing two guns as well as mastering several forms of close combat. Making him a vicious opponent to come into contact with. His maniacal laugh can be heard by all as he crushes his opponents with numbers and ease. As Vindictus is the consumer of the a fearsome paramecia devil fruit, as well as a mouthful to pronounce. It grants Vindictus with an ability to connect his brain signals with other brains inside a certain distance. So long as the brains are in a sleeping, unconscious or dead body, they can be connected. Vindictus' brain acts as the central pinpoint, connecting to others like a web. Should the controlled breach a distance, they are no longer connected and no longer under the control of the fruit. Vindictus uses this fruit to resurrect the dead as zombies to serve the Black Dog Army and he has proven to be a vindictive and menacing foe to many and all as he continues to devour islands under his web. The sheer fact that Vindictus often laughs in the face of death and strife, has earned him another epithet, known as the . Appearance Vindictus is a rather tall and slender man. With long arms and legs, he wears a red suit jacket with golden buttons, that can be reversed inside out to be lilac and purple. Though Vindictus does not ever wear it inside out, as despite his insanity, he does believe in "fashion sense~". Something only the greatest are born with... or so he states. Below the suit he wears a nicely buttoned white shirt with a black bow tie. Though his cuffs are not buttoned, he does wear white gloves. On his lower half are nice black shoes that are practically polished to a mastery level. With dark purple trousers that have lilac vertical stripes on his legs, there are two holsters. One wrapped around each leg, holding what is either assumed to be throwing knives or his favourite guns. The final parts of his attire, would be the black top hat with a red ribbon around it. With the all too famous mask around his face. The pure ivory mask is eery as it has two eye holes and a mouth with a smile almost from ear to ear, that is nothing but black. Each eye hole is positioned as if it were gleefully happy eyes, in the shape of a crescent moon rotated 90 degrees. With only his sharp, fiery orange eyes glowing through them. The mask represents the faces of which he used to leave his victims. With a mouth that had been carved with a permanent smile from ear to ear. Leaving a face that would always be happy. Overall his appearance would be that of a deluded yet classy jester.Category:Black Dog Army Member Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Entertainer Category:Psycho Category:Antagonists